Whoops!
by flibertygibbit
Summary: Sarah has defeated the Labyrinth, but there are some unexpected consequences.
1. The morning after the morning after the ...

Whoops!

Sarah has defeated the Labyrinth, but there are some unexpected consequences.

Disclaimer: yeah, whatever.

(This is a working title - am open to suggestions. Very short, but as it has been sitting in my notebook waiting to be continued, I thought I would post the first bit and then hopefully get a round tuit. Maybe not, because it's a bit of a struggle trying to remember what being 15 was like – don't you laugh, girlies, the crone is waiting for you!) (Oh yeah, I got bored with her stepmother being called Karen, so I called her Michelle.)

It's Monday morning after the end of the movie, assuming that Sarah was babysitting on a Saturday night.

***

"Sarah? Are you up yet? You're going to be late for school!"

Her stepmother's voice shook her out of a dream – she was trying to play chess with Hoggle, but Ludo kept knocking the pieces over and trying to eat them. She let out a screech as she realised the time and leapt out of bed. Well, she tried to leap out of bed, but she couldn't move her feet. A first panicked reaction that she'd become paralysed was replaced with the realisation that Ludo was lying on them with his full weight. What was Ludo still doing here? Come to think of it, there was a pile of assorted goblins snoring away on her wicker chair, and Hoggle was curled up with her pillow underneath her dressing table, which would explain the crick in her neck.

By shoving at Ludo Sarah managed to get her feet out from under him, but it didn't look like he would be waking any time soon. She gathered her clothes and dashed to the bathroom to wash and dress. She has less than ten minutes before the school bus would be there. As she ducked back into her room to grab her books, Hoggle sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Where're ya going?"

"School. I'm running late. What are you still doing here?"

"Oh." There was a pause. "There's something we needs to talk about, Sarah."

"I can't talk now. I'll be home around four." She dashed out of the room.

Downstairs in the kitchen Toby held up his arms to her from where he was secured in his high chair. She dropped a kiss on his head and gave him a quick squeeze. "Be careful of the goblins," she whispered. Toby looked up at her, bright-eyed, and laughed. She said a hurried, "Bye Michelle," and slammed out the door.

The older woman raised her eyebrows at her son. "When did you two suddenly get so chummy?" she asked. "Well, young man, you have to go to day care, and I have to go to work."

Soon the house was quiet, except for the occasional faint sound of a goblin snore.


	2. A fine mess

Whoops!

Sarah has defeated the Labyrinth, but there are some unexpected consequences.

Disclaimer: yeah, whatever.

(Hmmm, posting certainly provides incentive to write more – and it's so easy to become a review junkie! This is a bit longer. For those of you who are interested in things like the name of the stepmother, there is a great article in the "Once Upon A Time Column" by Tara LJC O'Shea on 'fanon' – just go to the ff home page. I can assure you that the character didn't have a name in the movie credits – check imdb.com)

2. A Fine Mess

The school day passed in a blur. Sarah finally understood what that meant; everything seemed in soft focus, colours were dull, people seemed to be no more than cardboard cut outs. But what did she expect? After a strange weekend filled with magic, struggle, victory, celebration, would the world ever seem the same again? She wanted to shout out at everyone how boring and pointless they all were. History, algebra, all paled into insignificance.

But that did not stop her from getting a homework detention, so it was well after four when she finally found herself on the verandah. Before she could grasp the handle, the door was yanked open by a furious Michelle. Toby was screaming in the background, and as her newly-developed protective instinct kicked in, she dashed inside to the kitchen.

An incredible sight greeted her. Every cupboard, every drawer was open, every package that looked vaguely edible was ripped up and the contents scattered from here to breakfast time. It looked like there'd been a food fight, and the combatants had then tried to grind the mess into the floor. That was probably exactly what had happened, Sarah groaned, picking up a red-faced, crying little boy. Toby was obviously responding to his mother's anger, as normally a bit of mess didn't bother him.

She turned and flinched at the look on her stepmother's fact. "Like a mongoose that's just sized up a cobra," she thought to herself. "Very clever, but not very helpful," was her next thought.

Michelle, shaking with rage, was doing her utmost to be calm and reasonable with the teenager. "Now Sarah," she said in a tight voice, "I've always encouraged you to bring friends home …"

Oh boy, these were some friends she'd brought home!

"But I expect you to at least behave like an adult, to treat this house with respect, the food we work hard to put on the table …" Michelle's control cracked. "For God's sake, do you hate me this much??"

Sarah was stunned at how personally Michelle had taken the incident. "No, I … it wasn't … I only just got home …"

"So you're saying that you're not responsible for this?"

Sarah's eyes dropped. Technically, she supposed, she _was_ responsible.

Michelle snatched a still blubbering Toby from her arms. "I am going to the store. This mess had better be cleaned up by the time I get back. And you'd better hope your father doesn't get home before it's done." She stormed off.

Sarah looked around. If she saw so much as a goblin whisker she would turn it into mincemeat. Sighing, she grabbed a broom - this was going to be one hell of a job. The door to the hallway swung open, and she looked into three pairs of very timid eyes.

"What in hell happened, guys?"

"Sahwah in twouble," Ludo moaned.

"You could say that, but then what's new? You look like you've been in a bit of trouble yourself." Ludo's shaggy hide was covered in crumbs and he was nursing what looked to be a goblin bite on one of his paws.

"We did our best, milady, but we were overcome." Sir Didymus was crestfallen. "We failed you."

"It's all right, really," she said.

"They kinda got hungry. Well, we all did. So's I thought we could gets ourselves something to eat, but they got outta hand …" Hoggle's voice trailed off.

"Never fear, Lady Sarah, we shall help you clean up."

The four of them set to work, although Ludo was soon banished to the backyard, where he romped happily with Ambrosias and an initially nervous Merlin. Finally, the kitchen looked – well it didn't look as good as new, but it was clean and tidy.

"Okay," said Sarah, putting away the broom and mop, "Where are the goblins now? Have they gone home? And why are you all still here?" she rephrased this morning's question.

If it were possible, the pair looked glummer than ever. "The problem is, you see Sarah," mumbled Hoggle, "you see, we can't go home."

"Can't?"

"There is nowhere for us to return, milady,"

"What do you mean? Has the King kicked you out because you helped me? Why the spiteful …"

"Oh if it were that, milady, why we'd fight to the death to keep our homes." Sir Didymus showed a flash of his indomitable spirit. "Only, …"

"Only," Hoggle paused again, "there's no more home to defend. The Labyrinth has gone."

Sarah sank down to the floor, trying to comprehend what her friends were telling her. "You mean, like vanished?" Hoggle and Sir Didymus nodded.

"The maze is gone?" Again, they nodded.

"The bog?"

"Uh-huh."

"The goblin city? The castle? Gone? Finito? Kaput?" Each question was punctuated by smaller and smaller nods. "But how?"

"Well, we're not too sure," said Hoggle, "but it seems that when you said the words, the magic that bound the Labyrinth together collapsed, taking everything with it. Well, we can't find anyone, only those of us who was here with you. C'mon, I'll show you."

They went up the stairs, back to her bedroom, and Hoggle twitched open the curtains. Merely two nights ago Sarah had stood here and seen the castle beyond the goblin city where Toby was, but now there was nothing. The wind swept a swirl of what could have been clouds or dust, tinted black and red, and Hoggle let the curtains drop.

"It's really gone." Sarah couldn't believe that the magical world she'd just discovered had been so utterly destroyed. And by her.

"What are we going to do?"


	3. What next?

Whoops!

Sarah has defeated the Labyrinth, but there are some unexpected consequences.

Disclaimer: yeah, whatever.

Chill guys! World peace doesn't depend on what the stepmother's name was. Sheesh! If you don't all calm down I'm going to have to prescribe some pills (little pink ones), or insist on a wee vacation in that nice padded room. Remember this is all supposed to be in fun???

Now where was I? Oh yes, I'm bored with this idea. I was going to torment the J-man for a bit, but can't even be bothered with that. If anyone likes the idea so far, feel free to put it in a car and take it for a ride.

Bye.


End file.
